The war
by Wolfclaw88
Summary: Duo Maxwell is a human that ended up in a new world with anikun. His life and harships led him to a mentor who taught him the art of healing. When a war breaks out, he'll have no choice but help. But a lord with icy blue eyes won't leave him alone ...
1. Chapter 1

Basically this is a story where duo, a human, is pulled from his world and ends up in a strange world. The details of that happening will be told while the story is written. He was saved from a fate worse than dead by Gersung, a Lord of the Northern provinces, who trained him in the art of healing. Find out the rest by reading this story …

Duo's point of view for the intro and then I think I'll stick to 2nd point of view. I thought the story came to its right better if I wrote like this. Hope you guys don't mind.

'thinking'

"speaking"

**War and life – Part 1**

In war time things don't always go the way we want them to. I realized the meaning behind those words all the faster since I woke up in that damned forest, but let's not skip ahead. What happened? Well, if you really want to know, we'll start at the beginning of this story.

It all happened when I ran from home. Before I realized it, I fell and ended up in a place I had never seen before. A lot of things happened in between, but they are memories I don't like to think off. I was lucky though. Gersung found me. He's the man I've been living with for the past year and I'm glad I can say that he's like a father to me.

He cleaned me, fed me and taught me the art of healing. I had learned much about that on the streets, but I had never thought that those skills would someday actually save my life in the way it had. Gersung had recognized my skill and had … well I always say he took me under his wings. It might not be the correct word choose, but using the right words would only make me remember and I don't want that.

"Duo wake up!" Liliana's voice called from downstairs. Duo yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. "I don't want to," he mumbled as he turned around again.

"All the food will be gone if you don't come down now boy!" Duo didn't pay it attention as he already knew it was a hallow threat. She would never do such a thing to him. He had learned that after two weeks at this place.

"Fine, I'm not making any stew for you at lunch," Liliana shouted again. That had him awake in no time. Stew might not seem much, but Liliana was one hell of a good cook and it was Duo's favorite food in this world.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He shouted as he quickly jumped out of bed. He quickly washed and dressed himself. His purple shirt felt rough against his skin and he couldn't help but pull at it for a few seconds.

"Where are my boots?" He questioned in wonder as he studied my room. It was a small place so Duo knew they couldn't have been far. He had checked under his bed, in his closet, under his table and then it hit him. He had left them in the hallway last night. Duo grinned when he found them standing by my door. Liliana must've had them cleaned. All the mud was gone and a pair of clear, dark brown boots remained.

"Thanks for the boots," Duo told Liliana when he skipped his way towards her. His trademark smile was already etched on his face as he gave her a quick hug of gratitude. Liliana laughed and Duo's smile only got wider.

"You're quite welcome Duo. It's my job, you know that."

"Just because it's your job, doesn't mean that I shouldn't be grateful for it."

Juliana laughed again as she walked towards the fire. The smell was delicious as she removed the lit of the pot that was hanging in the fire. The first time Duo saw such a fire it had been a major shock, but he had become used to it after a few weeks. "It still surprised me how much you show your emotions Duo," she told Duo absentmindedly. Duo smiled sweetly. No one had been able to notice the bitter feelings that rose within him when someone told him that.

Liliana's dark red tail moved as she was focused on her task. She was an anikun, a red raccoon to be more precise. Humans, like Duo, weren't all that common here. It had been hard for Duo to accept that when he first learned about this world, but it was like so many other things that he had become used to by now.

"Where's Gersung?"

"He's with the horses." Duo laughed at that. Gersung was a true animal lover and he definitely loved his prized horse.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice questioned behind Duo. Duo turned around and offered Gersung a shrug in answer. Gersung stared at Duo for a while before he smiled as well.

Gersung was a man who you wouldn't describe as a the trustworthy and gentle character at first sight. His inner monkey (which was often said against the animal they represented), was often considered too playful and untrustworthy. Duo however, had long ago learned that just because an anikun represented a certain animal, they weren't exactly like that animal.

"Okay, you boys. Breakfast is waiting so wash your hands," that was directed to Gersung, "and you," Liliana continued as she let her gaze land on Duo, "at the table now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Duo commented as he quickly seated myself. He impatiently waited until Gersung and Liliana were seated as well, which seemed to be amusing to them. When they could finally eat, he didn't waste any time to start stuffing his mouth.

"Duo. Why do you insist on scoffing your food down like that?" Gersung questioned with a chastising look. Duo shrugged as he continued to eat. "You know why," he answered when his mouth was semi empty. Gersung sighed suffering before he too began to eat, but at a more docile pace.

When breakfast was over, Gersung had a grief look on his face. His gaze soon caught Duo's and Liliana's as he began to talk.

"I received news from the west."

"The war?" Duo questioned as his happy mood vanished instantly.

'Where they moving again? Where they making their way north? If that was true, than they would soon be in danger as well,' Duo though as he felt a sense of forbidding come over him.

"I'm afraid so, Duo," Gersung answered him as if he could guess where his thoughts had gone. "What are you going to do?" Liliana questioned with a soft look towards Gersung. Duo could feel the sorrow she projected. He could feel the very air thicken with anticipation and regret.

Duo studied Liliana as her dark green eyes showed her sorrow at hearing the news. She supported Gersung fully in his healing and his beliefs, but she often regretted the road her kind had taken.

Liliana's shoulders were drooped and her fuzzy red ears were flattened against her head. Even her tail, that was usually moving about, was completely still. The same could be said about Gersung's tail.

"I don't know, but I have a responsibility against the my friend. I can't leave them like this."

"I know love. I feel the same way," Liliana was quick to say in an effort to calm her mate's temper. Gersung sighed deeply and his guilt and sadness filled the room.

"But if I do, not only will I put you both in danger, I will also put the lives of this village in danger."

"Life isn't fare, Gersung," Duo warned him as a familiar darkness entered his voice. Gersung leveled his adoptive son with a sad look and remembered when he had first met him. Duo looked away from him in an attempt to stop the same memories from coming forward.

"Then we'll go."

"Liliana?" Gersung questioned surprised. Liliana's ears were perked again and a determent look was in her eyes. "We have a responsibility to our people, yes, but we if we don't stand united, we will only lose by ourselves."

"She's right," Duo commented as he glared at the table. "They won't stop until they control everything. We don't stand a chance if we don't act united."

"Then it's decided?" Gersung questioned as he looked towards his mate and then Duo. Duo simply nodded his head while Liliana smiled sadly at her mate.

"I think it was decided before you even entered the house," Liliana answered him. Gersung looked slightly guilty and that made a small smile come over Duo's lips again.

When the people heard the news, cheers went up as well as saddened and alarmed noises. Duo stood by Gersung as he told them they didn't have to fight, but he could read the conviction in their eyes. They had all lost some family member to the army that was destroying every symbol of a peaceful and free life.

They were on the road by the next day. The village Duo had spent the last year of his life was left behind without a living soul left in it. It pained him deeply to leave it behind, but he somehow felt that he was doing the right thing. He was moving towards his destiny …

The forest they were crossing through was thick, but it gave many a safe feeling. Duo rode next to Gersung as they searched for his friend, Treize, and his army.

"So who is this guy anyway?" Duo questioned in hopes of passing the time usefully.

"An old friend. It's because of him that I and Liliana met. In my opinion that means that I owe him something."

"That's ridiculous. I hope that's not the only reason you're going to help him?"

"No."

Duo waited patiently, but Gersung didn't explain further.

"Stop!" Gersung suddenly ordered. The small row of people behind them came to a stop and Duo felt a chill go up his spine. He narrowed his eyes as he felt like he was being watched.

"You should stop spying on friends and offer us a guide through this wilderness," Gersung called out.

The bushes moved and they were suddenly surrounded by forty armed anikun. Duo stiffened as he could feel a heated stare on his back. When he looked behind him, his eyes came across a pair of cold blue ones. Duo had trouble focusing on something else again, like say the man that began speaking.

"Gersung, my friend, it's been a long time."

"Truly, you could've come out sooner Treize," Gersung chastised his friend, though his smile told otherwise. Duo finally managed to look at Treize and he was surprised by what he saw. His dark brown hair was a sharp contrast against his white perked ears. His bushy tail moved smoothly from left to right and reminded you of an arctic fox.

"I must say I was surprised to receive your letter."

"I couldn't afford to ignore it any longer."

"I know how you feel," a second voice said to my right. This one was tall with blonde long hair. A pair of doglike ears were at attention as his eyes moved over the group.

'Gersung warned me that his friend was surrounded by powerful anikun, but this is ridiculous. I never felt such power before and I'm just human!' Duo though as he felt overwhelmed by the sheer power in the air.

"Though I have to say the human is a surprise."

"Weak creatures," another anikun spat to Duo's right. He looked asian with black hair in a tight ponytail. The black ears on his head weren't noticeable unless you were looking for them. His tail however flicked anxiously behind him. The orange color and black rings reminded Duo instantly of a tiger. They stares met and the tiger scoffed before he ignored Duo completely.

Duo felt kind of miffed by that remark, but he didn't let it show though. 'Let them underestimate me. It's not like I wasn't used to it,' he thought as he kept his smile friendly.

"I would advise you not to speak to my adoptive son like that," Gersung casually told the tiger. He received an angry glare in return.

"Then I pity you for choosing a human."

"You shouldn't judge without knowing all, Lord Chang."

Duo blinked at Gersung. 'Did he say lord? This stuck op guy was a lord?' Duo thought as his smile widened. 'He should prove to be fun to annoy.'

The troop easily made their way further towards the camp. When they got there, Duo was surprised. 'It's humongous. How are they even able to keep it hidden for so long. How many soldiers are gathered here anyway? Ten thousand? Twenty thousand?'

"Sir?" A small boy came running towards them. He stopped at Treize's feet and saluted him. Duo watched the entire scene curiously. He seemed too young to be a soldier, so did that mean there were civilians here too? "The rest is already gathered at the main tent."

"Thank you Cedric," Treize said as he motioned Gersung forward.

"Duo will join me," Gersung said and Duo felt surprised. Gersung usually tried everything to keep Duo away from official business. Treize first searched Gersung's gaze before focusing on Duo.

"As you wish my friend." Lord Chang however scoffed at this.

"It's bad enough I have to tolerate Quatre."

"Wufei!" Treize warned him. That warning shut him right up, though his glare didn't lessen in the slightest.

"Come along Duo," Gersung said.

Duo followed Gersung and the four guys that had stood out to him in the group. He slowly began to realize why they were so important. His instincts were already telling him that he had to be careful around them. They carried great power.

When Duo walked inside the tent, he felt shocked. The tent was spacious and there were a few chairs around a big table which he assumed where for the guests. But it wasn't the tent that surprised him, it were those that occupied it. One was a tall boy with brown hair. His bang covered half of his face, but I somehow knew he was skillful. His black tail and ears instantly reminded me of a panther. By his side sat a blond …

'Is he a human? No it couldn't be! I haven't seen a human for so long,' Duo thought surprised. He tried to keep his thoughts focused on what was going on, but it was hard to do so. Gersung pulled him towards the table and when they sat down, he offered him some whispered advise.

"Stay quiet and simply listen Duo. There's a reason why you're here and you'll find out soon enough."

Duo nodded and let his eyes swoop over the rest of the attendees. Treize stood up and called everyone's attention.

"We are gathered here during a time that leaves me saddened. Not only are we losing our lands, but what is the hardest shock of all is that we were betrayed by one who we thought was a friend. Dermail may think he has us beat us, but we believe in justice."

Duo listened to him, but he couldn't follow. He never would've figured this band of anikun to be friends with Dermail. He may not have known him directly, but his last owner had received frequent visits from him. That at the least gave him some kind of leverage.

'Maybe that was why Gersung wanted me here,' he thought in realization.

"But even in hard times old friends and bonds are united in a mutual fight against evil. So with gratitude I welcome my friend Gersung to the Darken Forest."

"I would've whished things wouldn't have had to come to this, but alas they did," Gersung said as he stood up. "But before I will let this meeting officially begin, I feel the need to introduce my adoptive son, Duo."

Duo stiffened when all the gazes in the room focused on him. He swallowed nervously and offered them a shaky smile. He hated not knowing what to do!

"As you can all see, Duo's a human. I have trained him in the art of healing and I'm glad to announce that he even matches Lady Sally's skills."

Wufei growled when Gersung mentioned that, but it was ignored by those in the room.

"Then we welcome you as well, Duo, son of Gersung the Great, Lord of the North."

Duo nodded his head shortly to show his acceptance of the welcoming. "Let me introduce to you my counsil. We have Lord Chang. His mate Lady Sally is our honored healer and is sadly not able to join us at this moment, but I'm sure you'll have the chance to do so later today. Next to him is Lord Marquise, Lord Yuy, Lord Barton and his mate Quatre."

Duo nodded to all of them as they were introduced. Only when his eyes met Lord Yuy, did his thoughts stray. They were the clearest blue he had ever seen and he was sure he could stare at them for a long while. But there was some fear in that stare as well. Something that warned him to be wary of this anikun ...

~ To be continued ~

That's it for now. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks to PunkIggy, TKM, Aida, JuSJaZ82 and wind dancer 1981 for leaving a review. And of course thanks for those that started following my story! I'm so happy people seem to like it.

Days passed once more as Duo got used to the life in the camp. He still felt wary when he was around Lord Yuy, but Lord Barton and especially Quatre had become close friends to him. Lord Chang was someone Duo didn't let his thoughts dwell on for long. He obviously had some problems and a huge stick in his ass, but that was Lady Sally's problem and not his.

Duo smirked as he pictured the Dragon lord with a stick in his ass. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"What are you laughing about?" Quatre's voice took Duo by surprise, but he couldn't stop the laugh from continuing.

"L-lord Chang … with a stick … up his ass," Duo said between fits of laughter. Quatre shook his head with a sigh.

"You'll have to be careful he doesn't hear you talking about him like that. He's got a mean temper."

Duo instantly sobered, but a big smile remained on his lips. "I can take care of myself, Quatre, but thanks for worrying."

Quatre sighed again before smiling as well. "You know I've been wondering."

"Mmm?" Duo hummed as he began walking again. Dinner would be almost ready by now and his stomach was rumbling it's request pretty loudly.

"How did you get here?"

"Here?" Duo questioned as his mind froze. It was these kind of questions he hated. He didn't lie. He refused to lie.

"In this world."

"I'll tell if you'll tell," he told his friend in hopes of getting more time to find an answer that would appease the blond. Quatre frowned as he thought back.

"I don't remember much. I just know that Trowa's father found me in the woods one day. I don't know how I got here, but I was lucky enough to be found by him."

They had reached the fireplace and sat down by now. Duo was listening intensely to Quatre, hoping he could offer some piece of wisdom about how he himself had managed to end up here.

"That was eight years ago. Since then a lot has happened, but I never found a way to go back."

Duo raised his eyes as Lord Barton sat down next to Quatre. He offered him the second bowl of food he had brought along with him and possessively wrapped his arm around the blonds' waist. Duo blinked in confusion before he saw the guilty look in Quatre's eyes.

"I'm sorry, love. But you shouldn't bug into my thought's like that."

"…"

"You know I'm happy where I am now Trowa. There's no reason to feel that way," Quatre responded to some unasked question with a frown.

Duo blinked again and again as Trowa didn't say anything, but Quatre did respond again and again. It had bugged him how he did that. Even Liliana and Gersung did that. Duo pouted as he was suddenly left out of a conversation he didn't even know he wanted to follow.

Duo's eyes focused on the fire in front of him as he forgot what was happening around him. He realized people were starting to join their circle, but he didn't pay any attention to who it was.

It was only when he felt That gaze on him again, that he pulled back from his thoughts. He blinked when he found a bowl of food held in front of him. He followed the hand that held it upwards until he came across those blue eyes again.

Duo shivered as he blushed slightly and quickly looked back down. Another thing that had him worried and confused was the anikun standing in front of him.

'All week long he has been popping up at the strangest moments,' Duo thought as he took the offered bowl. The fire was getting more and more cozy as even Gersung and Liliana sat down side by side with their food. Duo began eating absentmindedly, still focused on the mystery that was sitting not far from him.

"But how did you end up here Duo?" Quartre suddenly asked as he, unknowingly, pulled Duo from his thoughts.

"Eh?"

Quatre laughed at his confused expression and repeated his question.

"How did you end up here?"

"I … don't know," Duo began as he frowned. He had forgotten they had been having this conversation. Suddenly he felt more than one gaze on his form and it made him self-conscious.

"Then what do you know?" Quatre prodded gently as he shot his friend a soft smile.

"I …"

Duo looked around the circle. All eyes were trained on him, with the exception of his Gersung and Liliana. They were quietly eating their meal, but Duo knew they were listening. He sighed as he looked at Quatre.

"I remember running in the woods near my old home town. Before I knew it though, I fell and ended up in some lake, which was absolutely strange for there were no lakes near my home. When I came up, I realized I wasn't in Kansas anymore," Duo told him as his lips quirked upwards. Quatre understood the joke he had tried to make, but that didn't stop the questions from coming.

"What happened then?" Sally questioned curiously.

Duo looked up in surprise and met Lady Sally's gaze. He had met the woman a few times in the healers hut where he had observed them. He himself hadn't done any healing, but that was because he didn't like showing his gift to those who didn't need to know. He knew that one that time came for that, that he wouldn't be treated the same anymore.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Duo simply said as he looked down. He frowned at his half eaten food. He could feel that gaze on him again. That one gaze while the rest looked away in sadness and compassion, this one was still merely curious.

Duo quickly finished the rest of his meal before standing and stretching. He laughed half heartedly before yawning. With the excuse that he was dead tired, he quickly retreated to his own tent.

Sadly enough for him, he didn't even make it five steps …

"A healer! We need a healer!" A young boy came running into the camp, yelling to all those that wanted to hear. The entire camp began moving as one as they all tried to find out what was wrong. Sally jumped up as she was the head leader.

Duo followed, as did the others who were around the fire. Duo stiffened as he saw the state the poor girl was in. Her face was bruised and bloody. Her left arm was clearly broken as was her right leg. The girl could be no older than ten or twelve. She was covered in bruises, blood and dirt. Slashes ran over her entire body and Duo glared at the ground as he fisted his hands by his side. It would take a monster to do this to her.

"O dear Lord!" Sally exclaimed as she quickly went to her side. She quickly began checking the girl and the entire mass around them held their breath in anticipation, but Duo knew she would not be able to heal her.

While he had visited the field hospital, he had come to understand the limitations of Sally's healing power. She could heal because she could harness her own energy and transform it in healing power. The downside was that this could only been done when the person was more alive than dead and the poor girl in front of them was hanging on to live with the last of her strength.

Sally held her hands above the man's heart and a bluish light shone from her hands. It only lasted a few seconds before she stopped and slumped down. "I-I'm sorry my Lord, but I can't heal her."

Treize swore softly as his eyes showed his frustration, anger and a deep sadness at the situation.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I couldn't protect her. I failed you," A soldier Duo had only recently noticed mumbled in despair. Treize ignored him as he brought the girl up and held her as close to him as he could. As if that alone could offer her the much needed protection and strength.

Quatre stood to his right and Duo heard his whispered plea. "Not his daughter as well. He won't be able to take another loss."

Duo made his decision then and there. He stepped away from the group surrounding them and placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally looked up at him with tear stained eyes, but moved when he motioned her to.

"Duo, what are you going to –"

"I need water and I needed it yesterday!" he stated loudly as he sat on his knees and placed a hand on Treize's shoulder. The crowd moved and he hoped someone was fetching him his water. The girl wouldn't live for much longer.

"Place her on her back, my Lord."

"Duo?" It was clear that Treize was far from comprehensible at that moment. His grip on the girl tightened and a weak moan of pain escaped her form. Lord Marquise appeared by his right and began speaking softly to him. Duo might not understand what was being said, but he was glad that Zechs was doing it. Just when a soldier offered him the bottle filled with water, did Treize lower the girl on the ground.

"I need you all to step away from me," Duo told them as he opened the bottle. Treize made a sound of protest, but was forcefully pulled back. When Duo was sure he had everything he needed, he cupped his hand and allowed the water to flow from the bottle and touch his skin.

He took a deep breath and prayed to the skies. 'Please lend me the strength to withstand this. Just let me heal her.'

He closed his eyes as he focused his energy on his hands. A loud gasp was heard to his right, but he ignored it. A break in his concentration could prove to be fatal for the girl. The water began to lift from his hands and he steered it with his will. It flowed over the girl's body. It told him off every pain she had suffered and he growled lowly. She did not deserve this torture!

"Bastard!" Duo grumbled lowly as he placed his one hand on her forehead and his other over her hearth. The water seeped into her body, healing her from the inside out. He knew he was only halfway done, but he could already feel the weakening backlash this kind of healing had on him.

Duo gritted his teeth as he urged his magic to move on. His breath began to come out in pants, he could feel himself starting to sweat from the excursion. His hands began to shake, but he knew he couldn't stop. He pushed himself further and further.

"Duo that's enough!" a pleading voice entered his ears, but he ignored it. He heard the crowd moving, he felt their power. He felt how one dethatched himself from it all and stopped to his right. His hands were shaking so bad by now that he couldn't focus on the energy anymore. He stopped and had to take a few minutes to make his sight focus on the girl. Her eyes were open, but she still looked weak and frail.

Duo pushed himself upright, unaware of the gazes of admiration and happiness that were sent to him. His knees almost buckled, but he managed to keep upright. He looked at Sally, and told her one thing that made her shoot to the girl's side.

"Finish for me, will ya?"

And then his last strength fled his body. His knees buckled, his eyes closed and he let gravity pull him towards the earth. He was barely aware of a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him in order to stop him from crashing into the ground.

He was barely aware of someone lifting him. He only cared for the warmth that was suddenly so close to him. A warmth he desperately needed. He had extended his abilities to what he was used to. Duo was sure he would feel it in the morning, but for now, he would simply let it be and sleep.

And then, he knew no more …

~ To be continued ~

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well.

And don't forget to review again. After all, I'm more than anxious to see what you think of this.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been quite a while, but it seems I can't find the inspiration anymore that drove me to start writhing this story. That, plus with college and all, I've been super busy.

I'm more than happy with the reviews I've received on the last chapter. Thanks, you guys, for the kind words. I'm glad you all like it and I hope you like this chapter as well.

'Damn my body hurts,' Duo thought as he released a groan of pain. He wanted to open his eyes and move, but his entire body felt too heavy. A cool hand was placed on his forehead and Duo's eyes automatically shot open. His sight wasn't steady, but he could make out that there was a man standing next to his bed. Duo blinked. 'No, not a man, an anikun,' he corrected his last thought as the image began to get clearer.

"Are you alright?" The voice came from far and was soft, but Duo could hear the curiosity and concern in it.

"Hnnn," Duo moaned as he closed his eyes again. 'I'm safe, I'm alright,' he mentally told himself when he finally recognized the anikun by his side. For a moment he had thought himself to be back in the clutches of the one he feared. For a moment, he felt the fear he had hoped he had left behind him. 'If I'm safe, why does my body hurt?' he mentally wondered. And then it hit him.

"The girl?" he questioned as he shot upright in bed. As soon as those words had left him, another moan followed. 'Damn that action hurts.'

"She's fine. It's you I'm worried about." With those words, Duo was once more pushed down.

"I'm fine," Duo automatically responded.

"No you're not."

Duo eyed Lord Yuy warily up and down. "Last time I checked," Duo began as he pushed himself back up only to be pushed down once more.

"Stay down,"

"Damn it! I'm fine!"

"You fainted after healing someone an expert healer couldn't heal," Heero shot back. "You can't tell me you don't feel anything after that."

"I never said I didn't feel anything. I'm feeling more and more frustration about you being here," Duo muttered as he sighed and turned his head away. Suddenly he became aware of someone leaning very close to him. He slowly turned his head back only to hold his breath when his eyes clashed with a pair of intense blue ones.

"I'm here because I'm worried you're going to do something stupid again."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Duo began carefully choosing his words even as his tone and narrowed eyes showed how he felt about it all. His heart was beating faster as he felt the other one's breath over his own lips. He forced his body's reaction to the minimum and hoped it didn't show, but when Heero showed him a fanged smile, he was well aware that it had failed.

"No, I'm not," Heero told him as he leaned even closer. Duo allowed his body to hang back slightly so that he managed to keep a distance between them both. It was a distance he began thinking very fondly off.

Even if he knew how his body reacted around this anikun, he had yet to be shown that he was not like HIM. 'I refuse to be taken advantage off again. I refuse to be treated like dirt again!' Duo thought over and over in a protective mantra.

As he did so, the memories he had been forcing from his mind for so long now came rushing back in. He remembered that filthy beasts hands on his skin. He remembered the stench he had associated with that dirt bag. 'I'm safe,' Duo thought to himself as he forced his fear back down.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Lord Yuy asked suddenly. His voice was filled with concern and his eyes showed it as well. 'Such a cold blue," Duo wondered. 'And yet I feel like I can drown in them. Yet I feel like I'm truly safe with him.'

Suddenly Duo put his hands against Lord Yuy's chest and pushed him away. "Stay away from me!" he forced out. He moved to the edge of the bed and was about to stand when Lord Yuy's hands landed on his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed and Duo shivered at the intensity that they were glaring at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lord Yuy began carefully. His keen eyes didn't leave Duo's for one minute.

"I don't care," Duo grounded out as he wanted to push him away again. 'Why can he make me feel like this? I'm not this weak! I'm not some blubbering high school girl with a crush that desperately wants her body to be in the arms of her knight in shining armor!'

Lord Yuy was faster than Duo had thought. Before he knew it, his hands were held in those larger ones. Duo could feel his claws sliding over the skin of his wrists, but not breaking it. It was silent as they studied each other. 'Is he searching for a weakness? If so, I will not show him one! I will not be the weak one here!' Duo thought as his mouth formed a grim line.

Suddenly he was pulled upwards. Duo released a sound of surprise as he was pulled forward. His chest collided with the one in front of him. His arms were tightly held behind him. What annoyed him the most though, was the fact that Lord Yuy only needed one arm to hold his own at his back. Duo growled in anger. 'Damn it! Not this again! Not now!'

"I'm not going to hurt you," Lord Yuy spoke calmly again.

"Then let me go!"

"There is something about you, Duo, that makes me wonder," Lord Yuy continued speaking as he ignored Duo's outburst.

"Fuck off!" Duo yelled as he began to struggle against his hold. Something dangerous flashed in those eyes and Duo felt his fear rise. 'Gersung, help me?' he began pleading mentally, but no one came to his rescue. 'Not this again!'

"So much fire," the lord wondered out loud. "Where do you get it from? What drives you?"

Duo growled, but refused to speak up again. His own angry questions were ignored, so why shouldn't he ignore those questions from the Lord. His silence only made Lord Yuy grin. He leaned down slightly and Duo automatically pulled his head to the side. Sadly thought, it wasn't his face the Lord had in mind.

Duo stiffened when he felt Lord Yuy start nuzzling his neck. "W-What are you doing?" he questioned in a stammering voice. Even if he tried to deny it, he could feel the effect the anikun had on his body. He wanted to give in. He wanted to embrace the feeling, but his stubborn pride wouldn't let it! "S-stop," he pleaded as he tried to pull away from the touch. Lord Yuy only tugged him closer to him though.

"No."

It was his only answer before he nipped lightly at Duo's skin. Duo groaned unintentionally. His cheeks were red from embarrassment and even some anger. But those two emotions didn't outweigh the one he wanted gone from his body. It didn't take away the pleasure such a small act brought him.

"You like it," Lord Yuy commented softly before he experimentally licked at the skin he had just nipped. "So why should I stop?"

"Please, don't," Duo began before stopping. His knees suddenly stopped supporting him and buckled. Lord Yuy caught him before he could fall and lifted him before placing him on the bed. The fear inside of Duo only grew as he felt the mattress against his back. "No," he whimpered as he clenched his eyes.

Heero frowned as he smelled the fear rising more and more. He didn't like that smell on his chosen one. He didn't like it at all! He gently lifted Duo again before placing him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and tried to offer him some kind of safety even if he didn't understand what was wrong.

Duo tensed when he felt himself being lifted and placed on his lap. He tried to stop his body, but it began to shiver as his fear took over. He clenched the material of Lord yuy's shirt tightly in his hands and hid his head under his chin.

"I won't hurt you," Lord Yuy mumbled over and over.

'Can I believe him?' Duo wondered as some part of his mind wondered why he was taking the time to comfort him if he wanted – 'But what if he doesn't want that? What if he isn't like HIM?'

Lord Yuy didn't release his hold when Duo finally stopped shivering. "What do you want from me?" Duo questioned in a whisper, bracing himself for the answer he was about to get.

Heero felt doubt rise inside of him. Was it right to do so? He'd never had a mate before, but he wanted this one. He wanted to human he now held in his arms. He had been nothing but cold, antisocial and indifferent about many things until he settled he saw Duo. He had blamed it on the hormones that ran through his body since that spring, but the feelings hadn't left or changed. In fact, they had only grown stronger the more he saw the boy.

But Heero also knew how much trouble Trowa had had when he had begun courting Quatre. A human wasn't raised in this world. They didn't understand many of their customs. Would Duo understand?

"I want your permission," Lord Yuy finally spoke up after a long silence.

"For what?" Duo questioned in confusion. But no matter how many scenario's had been running through his head, nothing inside of him would've ever expected the answer he gave him.

"To court you."

~ To be continued ~

That's it for now. I'm not sure when I'm going to have more time to write the next chapter, but I hope I can find some soon.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget, Reviews Please. ^_~


End file.
